


И-реальность

by Stochastic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: Любовь с первого  удара...<br/>Предупреждения: нон-кон и расчлененка в виртуальности, нежная романтика в реальности)</p>
            </blockquote>





	И-реальность

Джаред хлопнул в ладоши, радуясь победе в ебай аукционе. В сотый раз увеличил картинку, прокручивая перед глазами вожделенные перчатки. Описание лота он помнил наизусть — вторая кожа, дышащий латекс, сетка сенсорных датчиков гарантирует повышенную чувствительность пальцев, грузоподъемность тонна, сила захвата -3ж, автономный аккумулятор.   
Цепочка знакомых действий — купить, одобрить экспресс доставку, отправить деньги через пай пал, подтвердить пароль, и готово. Джаред довольно растянулся в кресле.   
За окном непрекращающийся дождь. Стекла в водяных потеках, исказили реальность. В каплях плыли к подоконнику отражения облаков и домов.   
Джаред прошелся по комнате, разминая затекшие мышцы. Серый мрак за окном- сумерки или рассвет?  
Звонок в дверь, и улыбчивый посыльный на пороге. Открыв коробку с едой Джаред определился со временем суток - кукурузные хлопья и тосты он обычно заказывал на завтрак.   
Поев, Джаред похоронил в мусоросборнике одноразовую посуду, и вернулся к компьютеру. Игнорируя сообщения онлайн банкинг, составил план работы на неделю. Новая покупка — новые часы работы. Куда втиснуть 6 часов? Выходные Джаред отдал за Тендо-8, костюм обеспечивающий остроту восприятия и-реальности. По будням он работал восемь часов в сутки, оплачивая кредит за квартиру. Плюс по часу каждый день за доставку на дом свежей еды и за еженедельную уборку семидесяти метров его многофункционального личного пространства- офиса , спальни и кухни. Джаред добавил по два часа на каждый выходной, остальные разбил на промежутки и залил в ночной график.  
Дожидаясь доставки перчаток, Джаред запустил симулятор, большой блок напоминающий по форме старомодный ламповый телевизор. Прислушиваясь к знакомому гудению, Джаред скинул одежду. Холодная ткань костюма плотно обтянула кожу.   
Говорят, чем дольше человек скитается в и-реальности, тем больше личного он в нее привносит. Ходят слухи что старожилы не используют псевдонимы и презирают выдуманную внешность. Джаред верил, что это всего лишь слухи. Кому придет в голову соваться в порно-рай, не отрастив себе виртуальный полуметровый член? Покорять Луну, с человеческим ростом? Прогуляться по Марсу, не запрограммировав Тендо на инопланетную рожу? Нет, на такой изврат пойдет только мазохист, которому нравится когда его высмеивают за недостаток фантазии. За пол года путешествий Джаред не встречал подобных идиотов.   
Для себя он выбирал, в зависимости от миссии и настроения, аватары трех метрового йети, или десять сантиметров паучьего хитина,. И все таки нашлось кое-что личное, что Джаред брал с собой в и-реальность. Имя Тристан. Кроме родителей никто не знал его второго имени. Джаред улыбнулся, идея использовать имя из рыцарских романов в виртуальном мире показалась ему забавной и остроумной.   
%%%%  
Ветер перевернул палатку, пригнул к земле сосны редкого леса около горы. Тристан зачерпнул снег, скомкал в ладони, проверяя хваленную сенсорную сетку новых перчаток. Под подушечками пальцев холод и морозный хруст.   
Конечно, никакие сенсоры не закинут тебя в подлинные Гималаи. И -реальность не ставит своей целью убить гостя. Ты получишь то что искал, будь это холод, жара, или боль, но только в том объеме, который тебе не навредит. Костюм не только послужит проводником для новых ощущений, но и защитит организм от опасного стресса. Упадешь с горы, разобьешься- гарантированно удар будет достаточно сильным, чтобы у тебя перехватило дыхание, но при этом твое здоровье не пострадает.   
Фу, ну и здоровые вы выбрали себе тела, - фыркнул инструктор.  
\- Зато нам ураган и снежные лавины не страшны, - посмеялся Тристан, нависая над шестилапой фигурой проводника. Что это у него на конечностях? Присоски? Или скрытые когти? Стоило лучше подготовиться к покорению Эвереста?   
Нет, проводник -зануда, из тех кто десять раз с удовольствием разыгрывает одну и ту же роль и развлекается пуская пыль в глаза новичкам.  
\- Могу поспорить в жизни он дряхлый старик, - оценил проводника Росс, второй новобранец.   
Его размеры и формы импонировали Тристану гораздо больше, чем заморочки проводника. Великан с бычьей головой на плечах. Забавно и весело, напоминает мифического минотавра.   
Горная вершина терялась в облаках. Снежная буря ограничивала видимость. Минотавр и йети, ступали по следам проводника.  
\- У тебя Тендо-7? - спросил Росс, скатывая снежный ком.  
\- Восьмой. - оскорбился Тристан. - Седьмой не умеет летать!  
Он взмыл вверх на пять метров и прокрутил три раза сальто.  
\- Да, - согласился Росс впечатывая снегом между глаз приземлившемуся йети. - У седьмого время прыжка короче и после второго сальто ориентир заклинивает.   
Тристан не остался в долгу, проверяя силу новых перчаток, выкорчевывал сосну и обрушил ее на голову минотавра.   
\- Дети! - проворчал проводник. - Вы в и-реальность забрались, чтобы игрушками похвастаться? Погляди на мой костюмчик, оцени ботинки, примерь перчатки....  
Желчный старик сплюнул, и его слюна прожгла в снегу темную дымящуюся дыру.  
Тристан уважительно присвистнул, наверняка костюм старика из последних. И пользуется дед им со знанием дела, например самому Тристану еще в голову не приходило манипулировать с органическими функциями своего аватара. Достаточно было создать внушительный фасад, а чем его герой срет, ссыт и плюет, Тристана мало интересовало. Присутствие поблизости того, кто значительно опередил его в освоении костюма, заставило Тристана устыдиться своей наивности.   
\- И как вы с вашими громоздкими телами на гору карабкаться собираетесь? - не унимался проводник.  
Тристан как раз обдумывал язвительный ответ, когда Росс шагнул к шестипалому и обхватив ручищей его нижние конечности, как пращу раскрутил над головой, и запустил в полет над верхушками деревьев.  
\- Ты что .... - удивился Тристан.  
\- Подумай сам, зачем нам проводник? Разве здесь тебе нужны чужие советы?   
Конечно, Тристан не хотел чтобы им командовали! Смущало одно он не представлял как пользоваться альпинистским снаряжением. Судя по том, как неуверенно крутил в руках веревку Росс, он тоже был не сведущ в этом вопросе. Тристан закинул крюк, проверил крепление. Росс искренне порадовался его продвижению вперед.   
Минотавр использовал шипы в сапогах и обогнал Тристана метров на пять. Метать крюки в подвешенном состоянии было неудобно, потому Тристан решил опробовать захваты новых перчаток. Выступы крошились под пальцами. Несколько щелчков выключателей и на ладонях выросли широкие присоски. Ветер толкнул в спину, снежный ком обрушился на плечи. От веселья захватывало дух. Справа бодро хвастался своими успехами Росс.  
\- Спорим я быстрей доберусь до вершины?   
Мышцы йети завибрировали от напряжения. Шерсть на загривке встала дыбом. Тристан подпрыгнул вверх, плохо различая выступы и сильно рискуя. От того, что не сорвался почувствовал себя едва ли не богом. Новый рывок и он оставил минотавра позади. Продумать дальнейшую стратегию, помешала рука вцепившаяся в его щиколотку. Они были уже достаточно высоко — упасть, значит выбыть из игры. Росс не умеет проигрывать, понял Тристан. Попробовал стряхнуть упрямого противника — не вышло. Следующие несколько движений пришлось совершать с балластом. Росс отцепился только, когда увидел широкий выступ. Достаточно крупный, чтобы от него можно было оттолкнуться ногами . Что хитрец тут же и сделал, прыжком увеличивая расстояние между соперниками до десяти метров.   
Мне его не догнать, расстроился Тристан, предчувствуя, что поражение в дурацком соревновании, отравит радость покорения Эвереста.   
Вершина — скалистое плато с сугробами и пористой породой. Мускулистая фигура минотавра закрыла солнце. Тристан подтянулся и закончил восхождение.  
\- Не успел! - громогласно объявил Росс и столкнул его вниз.

%%%%%  
Ощупав ребра, Джаред втянул полную грудь воздуха и порадовался не ощутив боли. Вот, ведь ублюдок, оценил он поведение, партнера по игре. Джаред давно слонялся по и-реальности и не считал себя наивным новичком, он повидал многих отморозков. Но до сих пор ни с одним из отморозков не знакомился лично. К Россу же в начале пути он проникся симпатией - они поговорили о костюмах и объединились против зануды проводника. Соревнование, предложенное Россом, показалось Джареду хорошей идеей. Все шло замечательно, пока он не начал проигрывать. Или пока Росс не пустил в ход свои грязные приемчики? Джаред не мог взять в толк, что задевало больше - проигрыш или подлость нового, обаятельного на первый взгляд, знакомого?  
Джаред стянул с себя костюм, медленно отдирая прорезиненную ткань от вспотевшей кожи. Тендо-8 отправился на вешалку. Максимум комфорта, что мог позволить себе Джаред - это натянуть на потное тело чистую одежду. Для душа времени не осталось.  
Пока запускалась рабочая платформа, Джаред всматривался в стену дождя за окном. За водопадами воды уставшим глазам мерещились снега Гималаев.   
Рабочие графики- зеленые свечи на черном фоне. Джаред погрузился в анализ и подсчеты. Приход посыльного с едой — перерыв на ужин. Две удачные сделки, сбор и сортировка информации. Джаред тер виски и мечтал о победах.   
Никаких больше восхождений. Никаких длинных дистанций. Он найдет игру, захватывающую и стремительную, не требующую специальной подготовки и умственного напряжения. Что-то на пределе сил... Удар... Рывок... Гонки или схватки?   
Звонок напоминание, Джаред открыл файл с отложенными делами. Несколько щелчков кнопок- заказал подарок отцу на день рождения, и отправил поздравление сестре в честь ее свадьбы. Бегло просмотрев в социальной сети дискуссию о пользе живого общения, Джаред вернулся к работе, посмеиваясь над теми, кто в чате расписывал достоинства своих друзей из реальности.  
%%%%  
Синее небо и красная земля, Тристан готов согласиться с критиками — декорации Вальгаллы раздражали пестротой. Но он выбрал этот полигон для схваток вовсе не из эстетических побуждений. Его очаровала обещанная Вальгаллой свобода битв — любая амуниция, любые образы и приемы. Фантазия приветствуется. Тристан верил в чудо и надеялся столкнуться с удивительным.  
Если ожидается бал маскарад, рассуждал он, подготавливая костюм для входа в Вльгаллу, новичку лучше выбрать классику. Стремление произвести впечатление может сыграть злую шутку с тем, кто не знает правил игры, соригинальничаешь и станешь посмешищем. Тристан не долго думал и выбрал образ под стать своему имени — блестящие черным глянцем рыцарские доспехи.   
На вскидку на поле собралось около нескольких тысяч человек. Оглядевшись, Тристан припомнил слова шестипалого специалиста с Эвереста. Прокладывая себе путь среди драконов, единорогов и великанов, Тристан уверовал, что старик был прав. Существуют моменты когда необходимо забыть о реальном мире, из которого ты пришел, о костюмах с примочками и часах работы, которые ты за них заплатил. Есть места куда привычным вещам хода нет. И Вальгалла была одним из таких мест.   
Красное небо улыбнулось фиолетовой молнией. Под ногами чавкала синяя жижа. В двух шагах от Тристана одноглазый великан толкнул своего клыкастого друга, и оба рассмеялись раскатами грома. Лев с человеческим лицом, в обрамлении лохматой гривы, приветливо улыбнулся, пропуская Тристана к турнирной таблице. Плечистый робот водил по строчкам списка острым металлическим ногтем. Найдя искомое тем же ногтем вписал свое имя.  
Важной особенностью свободы дарованной гостям Вальгаллы было право не вступать в бой. Хочешь быть зрителем — наслаждайся. Тристан никак не мог забыть рекламный лозунг — посмотри схватку, спусти внутреннего льва, не сдерживайся, стань героем!   
Тристан пробрался к забору. Бок о бок с ним пристроились человек с двумя головами и крылатая дева. Несмотря на столпотворение, теснота не чувствовалась. А когда началось сражение, земля и вовсе прогнулась, образуя вокруг ринга, подобие амфитеатра — приподнимая задние ряды зрителей над передними.   
Ринг поражал белоснежным песком, размерами футбольного поля и золотыми заграждениями. Тристан залюбовался вышедшими на арену воителями. Первый свирепого вида неандерталец легко манипулировал пушкой, самое подходящее место для которой было на палубе средневекового фрегата или в музее. Тристан не удивился когда из ствола вылетело не ядро, а алый луч. Лазер не прожег броню мерзкого таракана. Шевеля усами он двинул на неандертальца. Рыча они сошлись в рукопашной. Зрители взвизгнули от восторга. Мускулистые руки одну за другой вырвали тараканьи лапы. Хитин заскрипел и неандертальца залило шипящим ядом. Кожа оплавилась и сползла со спины воина как краска стекает с картины. Подбадривая себя криком предок рода человеческого впился зубами в грудь таракана. Зеленая жижа забрызгала песок. Тристан кричал вместе со всеми, празднуя быструю победу неандертальца. Остатки насекомого разлетелись по белому полю.  
Фанфары, всеобщее ликование, блестящие орлы качали победителя. Тристана закрутил поток. Заразившись всеобщей эйфорией, он снова оказался у турнирной таблицы. Среди сотни имен нашел одно знакомое- Росс. Почему бы и нет, подумал Тристан и вписал свое имя напротив. В его сердце разгорелся азарт. Ослепляющий и дурманящий, когда победа кажется не важной... Он видел бой, и хотел стать частью этого буйства. Любой ценой? Готов ли он к поражению? К новому поражению от старого врага? Росс враг? Сегодня точно да! Тристан обрадовался простоте ощущений. Сражайся, уничтожь противника, стань героем для тысяч зевак! Проиграешь умрешь на потеху публике. От чего-то Тристан верил, что смерть в бою приносит славу.   
Тристан вернулся к арене. Птицы и дикобраз искали уязвимые места друг друга. Маленькие тела мельтешили в воздухе со скоростью, за которой едва поспевал глаз.  
\- Это святой!- раздался голос из толпы.  
\- Святой?- переспросил Тристан.  
Ничего необычного — в и-реальности каждый мог называть себя как хотел, даже бог или Моисей, сошли бы за нормальные имена. Тристан не столько удивлялся, как пользовался случаем завести беседу и сблизиться с рядом стоящими.   
\- Дикобраз, - прожужжала женщина- пчела над его ухом. - Один из тех чья цель соединить обе реальности.  
\- Соединить?  
\- Слить в одно.  
\- Сложить вместе.  
\- Наложить одна на другую.  
Картинка боя и звенящие голоса со всех сторон. Похоже Тристан бы единственным новичком, не знакомым с местной мифологией.   
\- И как такое сотворить? Пресловутое слияние? - фыркнул крупный тигр в шаге от арены  
На белом поле Дикобраз проглатывал птиц одну за другой.  
\- Он особенный, - проворковали рядом.  
\- Он действует..... там.  
Бой окончен. Дикобраз принял антропоморфную форму, теперь он щеголял зеленой кожей и человеческой фигурой.   
Тристан забил в ладоши вместе со всеми.   
-И много их святых? - спросил он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.  
\- Чем их больше, тем больше шансов изменить мир, - ответила женщина пчела, обдавая его запахом меда  
\- Диверсанты, - осудил далекий голос.   
\- Террористы. Сумасшедшие фанатики.   
-Святые....  
\- Соединить обе реальности технически невозможно, - авторитетно заявил тигр, подергивая длинными усами.  
Тристан подпрыгнул на месте от переизбытка эмоций, когда глашатай вызвал его на арену. Самоуверенный надменный тигр едва не сбил его с ног, проталкиваясь вперед.   
\- Росс?   
-Тристан?   
Они двинулись по кругу, присматриваясь друг к другу. А судя по раздувающимся ноздрям тигра, он еще и принюхивался.  
\- С ума сойти! - оценил Росс доспехи Тристана. - Я вижу свою морду на твоей броне.  
Тристан опустил голову и заглянул в зеленые глаза, отражавшиеся на глянцевой черной поверхности. Изображение смазалось и тигр прыгнул. Приземлился четырьмя лапами на грудь рыцаря. Тристан упал спиной в песок. Высвободил руку и потянул большую кошку за усы. Тигр мяукнул и лизнул его шлем.   
Что за мерзость он сотворил со слюной? Щеку Тристана окатило болью, на литом забрале появилась дымящаяся впадина. Перепуганный Тристан скинул с себя пушистое тело. Толпа взорвалась радостными криками. Или радость пела у Тристана в груди? Не приписывал ли он окружающим свое сумасшествие? Его азарт превратил зрителей в богов войны?   
Тристан закружил по песку. Ухватить Росса за хвост, вздернуть в воздух рыжее тело, ударить об землю... Он едва не упал, промахнувшись. Изо рта вырвался вздох разочарования. Скрежет когтей по броне. Кривые белые царапины, на зеркальной поверхности. Тристан крутанул запястье, превращая пальцы в пику и вонзил острие в бок тигра. Росс отпрыгнул. Багровые капли брызнули на белый песок и застыли на рыжей шерсти, образуя корку, поблескивающую на солнце. Быстрое свертывание крови- полезная функция в бою. По сравнению с этой находкой, копья, которыми Тристан оснастил ладони, детские игрушки. Он снова проткнул Росса, проверяя свою догадку. И вновь рану затянула переливающаяся многочисленными гранями, похожая на кристалл, корка, делающая тигра неуязвимым для колющего оружия.   
Солнце вспыхнуло. Крики зрителей слились в протяжную песню. Росс налетел на него и повалил на землю. Мир крутанулся перед глазами Тристана — тигриный оскал рассек небо и вспорол толпу. Острое и горячее впилось в живот. Хвост тигра оказался не просто данью звериной природе, а разящим огнем оружием.  
Защити меня Тендо, мелькнуло в голове у Тристана, когда он увидел собственную кровь. Боль в и-реальности... В мире игрушечных смертей, игрушечных ранений и настоящих впечатлений. Создатели Тендо верили, что их обязанность подарить пользователю максимум иллюзии. Врачи и психологи работали над созданием костюма. Потому боль уменьшена настолько, чтобы не нанести психическому и физическому здоровью пользователя никакого вреда, но при этом не настолько, чтобы препятствовать его погружение в мир, который он выбрал.   
Раненный Тристан всхлипнул, попробовал подняться и без сил рухнул на песок. Довольный тигр расхаживал вокруг, обмахиваясь опасным хвостом. Он склонился над Тристаном и поднес к его шлему мощную лапу. Выпустил когти. Тристан зажмурился, ожидая удара. Но вместо того, чтобы убить врага, Росс приблизил лапу к своей морде закусил передними клыками коготь и вырвал его. Побитый Тристан не понял, что задумал противник. Острый коготь со скрипом раздробил броню и вонзился в правый локоть поверженного рыцаря. Пронзая кожу острие протиснулось в щель между косточками и прибило руку к белой земле арены. Разве можно что-то укрепить или построить на песке, удивлялся Тристан, прислушиваясь к собственным стонам, пока Росс распинал его в центре ринга.   
Закончив, тигр уселся ему на живот и облизнулся.  
-Что ты делаешь? - просипел Тристан. Он проиграл и был готов к смерти. Он видел как умирали на арене и рассчитывал на быстрый конец.  
\- Беру тебя в плен, - промурлыкал тигр и усы его качнулись из стороны в сторону.   
Зрители заулюлюкали, восхищенные идеей победителя. У Тристана перехватило дух от смутной догадки. Он что собирается издеваться над поверженным врагом? В подтверждение его слов Росс ударил его когтистой лапой в пах. Красное небо упало, раздавив Тристана, и тут же вернулось на место.   
\- Ты не вырубишься, раньше, чем я тебе позволю, - пропыхтел тигр ему в лицо.   
Обессиленный и распятый на белом песке Тристан заглянул в зубастую пасть.  
\- Твое дыхание....  
\- Действует лучше нашатыря.... - с гордостью объявил Росс. - Я четвертую тебя. Будешь вырубаться, сделаю искусственное дыхания.  
Усы тигра довольно вильнули.   
\- Зачем.....  
\- Чтобы восхитить их, - прорычал тигр. - Ты же видел как они таращились на святого? Мы прославимся. О нас будут ходить легенды. Нужно только постараться и устроить этим тупоголовым ублюдкам шоу.  
\- Ты псих, - обреченно прошептал Тристан, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Прозрачные крылья дрожали за спиной девушки пчелы, дракон раздувал ноздри. Двухголовый человек, вытянул обе шеи, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее на арене. Заинтриговано подались вперед монстры на галерке. Согласиться с Россом?   
Нет! Только не тогда, когда острый коготь отсекает твою ногу! Тристан закричал и захлебнулся темнотой. Из небытия его вырвало горячее дыхание тигра. Сердце билось, грозя разорвать грудь, горло сжалось, не способное издать ни звука. Нижняя половина тела словно угодила под пресс. Как костюм может творить такое с человеком? Еще немного и Тристан поверит, что его на самом деле пытают.... Нет, поправил он, издевательства были подлинными, предполагалось, что вред от них будет иллюзорным. Росс не оторвал ему ногу в реальности, но Тристан был близок к тому чтобы поверить в это. Что если он сойдет с ума? Вдруг создатели Тендо просчитались? Что-то не учли и Росс покалечит его на самом деле? Если не физически то психически?  
\- Мы прославимся, - успокоил его Росс и отсек от распластанного на песке тела руку.   
Мир померк. Тигр снова склонился над рыцарем и поделился с ним своим дыханием. Тристан смотрел на кровь хлещущую из обрубка и не верил своим глазам. Защити меня Тендо, снова и снова как молитву повторял он.  
Большая кошка погладила его шлем и сдвинула лапой забрало.   
-Фу, - скривился хищник. - Ты даже лицо не позаботился себе сделать....   
Под забралом действительно была пустота. Несмотря на то что он был близок к обмороку, Тристан устыдился собственной невнимательности к деталям. То, что он шел на бой и не собирался снимать шлем, больше не казалось оправданием, унижало и усиливало горечь поражения. Словно и проиграл он потому, что плохо подготовился к встрече с врагом....  
Росс взмахнул когтистой лапой, толпа ухнула и Тристана обожгло болью. Он лишился второй ноги. Росс выудил его из забытья, окутав своим дыхания. Тристан взглянул на свои культи, и взмолился, чтобы Тендо позволил ему умереть из-за потери крови и выйти из игры. Хитрый мучитель, угадал мысли жертвы, и прижег раны хвостом- огнеметом.  
\- Ты гребанный, долбанутый на всю голову идиот, - прокряхтел Тристан.  
\- Не расстраивайся, у тебя будет возможность отыграться, - Росс похлопал его по груди и повернулся к публике.   
Тигр сорвал овации. Окружающий мир засиял и затанцевал вокруг Тристана, унося его за собой.  
%%%%  
Джаред лежал на полу не в силах пошевелиться. Он с трудом узнавал собственную квартиру. Сумерки за окном пугали. Блеклые краски казались не настоящими. Тихие удары сердца разгоняли кровь по венам, призывали вернуться в реальность. Джаред вдохнул, задрожал всем телом и засмеялся. Мышцы живота заходили ходуном, костюм присосался к коже, вызывая зуд. Он смеялся и не мог остановиться. От неконтролируемого, неудержимого смеха из глаз брызнули слезы.  
Звонок в дверь нарушил его сумасшедшее уединение. Джаред кряхтя поднялся с пола. Подпрыгнул радуясь целостности тела и отпер входную дверь.  
\- Добрый день, - улыбнулась девушка курьер, откидывая за плечи темную гриву волос.   
\- Привет, - ответил Джаред, улыбаясь, не гостье, а своим воспоминаниям.   
\- О, - девушка восхищенно кивнула на его костюм. - Это Тендо?  
\- Тендо 8, - волны смеха опять атаковали внутренности Джареда.  
\- Круто, - протянула девушка с уважением.- А что он умеет?  
\- Летать, - ответил Джаред и забрав из рук красавицы коробку со своим обедом- ужином, захлопнул дверь.   
Ткань костюма горячая и скользкая неохотно отлипла от тела. Вода в душе обожгла покрасневшую от длительного пребывания в тесной одежде кожу. Джаред включил холодную воду. Задрожал, фыркнул, ощущая себя путешественником, покорителем горной реки, которого занесло в сердце водопада.   
Из мечты его вырвал звонок. На столе около рабочего компьютера надрывался телефон. Джаред снял трубку и прислушался к знакомому и далекому женскому голосу. Мама рассказала о своем здоровье, справилась о его делах, рассказала сплетни. Джаред слушал ее и думал о том, что телефонные разговоры похожи на загрузку обновлений для компьютера. И те и другие отвлекают от повседневных дел, и те и другие необходимы, хоть и кажутся бесполезной тратой времени. Первые улучшают работу системы, вторые делают тебя частью общества.  
Джаред отложил телефон. Одеваясь замер разглядывая собственные руки и ноги. Целые! Никогда раньше его настолько не радовал вид собственного здорового тела. После телефонного разговора с мамой приключения и переживания и-реальности померкли. Джаред усмехнулся, обдумывая как в следующий раз запрограммирует костюм. Его четвертовали. Казнили публично? Он не будет этого скрывать. Пусть его запомнят. У него появится если не собственное лицо, то отличительная черта, биография. Эта история придаст его образу выразительность.  
%%%%  
Синяя земля под красным небом. Черные пятна облаков. Арена сегодня кроваво красного цвета. А зрители вокруг.... Компания гладиаторов с человеческими телами и птичьими головами. Слон и спутниковыми антеннами вместо ушей и лазерной пушкой вместо хобота. Пробираясь сквозь плотные ряды экзотических существ, Тристан гордился своим телом - мощным торсом из кожи и плоти, стальными ногами, и железными крюками вместо рук. Ему показалось что он увидел в толпе девушку осу. Конечно, он не мог с уверенность утверждать, что именно с ней он разговаривал в прошлый свой визит в Вальгаллу. Но ему хотелось, чтобы это была она, хотелось, чтобы она его вспомнила и рассказала его историю тем, кто стоял рядом, как некогда рассказывала ему легенду о святых. Росс был прав, Тристан мечтал о славе.  
На арене стенка на стенку — измученные продолжительным боем, великаны обламывали рога единорогам.   
\- Ты смешон, со своими страхами, - прогрохотал громила со свирепым лицом за спиной Тристана.   
\- Я реалист, - фыркнул кентавр рядом с ним. - Я смотрю новости. Слышал о террористических выходках, так называемых святых.  
\- Дело не в том, что ты слышал и видел, балбес, - презрительно скривился громила. - Дело в том во, что ты веришь! Что подсказывает тебе твое сердце?   
\- Э.... - кентавр хлестнул хвостом по бокам, отгоняя мух.   
\- Как долго ты путешествуешь по и- реальности? - наступал на него собеседник.  
\- Достаточно, чтобы разобраться что к чему.   
\- Не говори, что никогда не чувствовал этого зова... не просыпался ночью в собственной кровати думая, что ты в и-реальности. Не выходил из дома и не оглядывался, ожидая встретить дракона или гнома. Занимаясь сексом отказался бы отрастить себе второй член?   
Кентавр поднял вверх руки, сдаваясь.   
\- Зов слышат все. Психологи называют это раздвоением личности и зависимостью от игровой реальности, - заржал кентавр. - Но лишь законченные психи портят себе жизнь , гоняясь за мечтой соединить два мира.   
Черные облака на небе кувыркнулись и приняли форму фаллосов и арбалетов. Тристану по лицу съездили чьи-то крылья и стая ангелов взмыла в небо. Их истонченные синие фигурки заметались на красно черном полотне.. Толпа взвыла и на арене пал последний единорог. Сегодня Тристан решил поиграть в наблюдателя, ему казалось что вне арены происходит не меньше интересного чем внутри. Красивая легенда о святых тревожила разум. Он был рад снова почувствовать себя ребенком, которому в детском саду рассказали новую сказку. Вопрос веры? Формулировка отдавала церковной проповедью, оттого казалась смешной. Совет прислушаться к своему сердцу Тристану нравился куда больше. И не важно, что бы он услышал, волновала сама возможность принятия решения по велению души, без оглядки на реальность и необходимость.  
\- Тристан? - человек с античной статуи и головой плюшевого медведя, положил ему руку на плечо.  
Кому могло прийти в голову соединить не совместимое?   
\- Росс?  
Атлет вцепился в его стальную руку, потряс ее и восхищенно присвистнул.  
\- Офигеть! Ты просто гений! Стальные руки и ноги, как раз там, где я их тебе укоротил!  
Против воли Тристан поморщился. Восхищение бывшего противника было настолько искренним, что долго дуться у него не получилось.  
\- А ты зачем башку игрушки на тело Спартака приделал?   
Росс развел ручищами, мол угадай сам.   
\- Сразишься со мной? - попросил Росс.  
Тристан отступил бы на шаг если бы ему позволила толпа. Две предыдущие встречи с Россом закончились не в его пользу. Извлек ли он из этого урок? Мечтал о новых противниках? Тристан мотнул головой — ответ лежал на поверхности — его стальные конечности кричали о его желании снова схлестнуться с Россом. И дело было не в мести. Личный вызов. Кажется Тристан заболел распространенной местной болезнью — по своему старается совместить подлинную и игровую реальности. В поиске острых ощущений, глубже и глубже закапывается в и-реальность — сперва создал себе и биографию, теперь завел врага....  
\- Боишься? - выкрикнул Росс.   
Несколько любопытных лиц повернулись в их сторону, и Тристан представил себе как он ломает шею ублюдку, который вздумал выставить его на посмешище.  
\- Всегда готов, - объявил Тристан и сталью сжал плечо Росса.  
\- Герой, - похвалил тот и похлопал его по груди.   
Пока они проталкивались к турнирной таблице, Росс не умолкал:  
\- Я не шучу. Честно восхищаюсь твоей смелостью. Не каждый захочет помнить о поражении. Все эти драконы и гномы.... ты видел хоть одного раненного?  
\- Твое лицо....  
\- Ну да! Меня обезглавили!   
Тристан рассмеялся — Росс тоже использовал увечье как рекламную вывеску — запомни меня и-реальность.   
На ринге боксеры. Но руки в боксерских перчатках связанны за спиной. Тристан не припомнил, чтобы Вальгалла требовала равных условий для противников. Сама собой напрашивалась мысль, что бойцы сговорились между с собой. Они играли в свою игру. Как Тристан с Россом?   
Росс толкнул Тристана в бок, и тот повернул голову к сражающимся. Аж рот открыл от удивления, когда увидел, что два крепких парня мерились силами, сцепившись длиннющими, похожими на змей, языками. Боксерские шорты и перчатки существовали для потехи публики. Мускулистые фигуры тоже в авоську народной радости. За все время схватки противники не приблизились друг к другу, над их головами вились две красные змеи. Одна подмяла под себя другую и крепыш в синих трусах рухнул на колени. Новый финт и на коленях оказались оба. Воины дрожали и раскачивались из стороны в сторону, широко распахнув рты и закинув головы к небесам, по которым плыли черные фаллосы облака. Бой закончился, когда язык силача в синих трусах вырвал язык противника . Победитель повесил трофей себе на шею, побежденный рассыпался в прах.  
Когда прогремели их имена, Росс толкнул Тристана на арену. Время игр закончилось. Тристан спешил впечатлить зазнайку своими изобретениями. Росс легко увернулся от выдвижных кулаков. Плевок кислотой прожег кожу на его плече. Тристан ушел от его подножки, залег в пыль, когда в него полетели ногти — ножи. Кажется они обзывались и дразнили друг друга. В сознании все стерлось и смешалось. Улюлюкающие довольные зрители словно исчезли. Небо отодвинулось, красный песок арены сыпал в глаза. Росс придумал ветер, и Тристан едва не ослеп от песчаной бури. У него было не много шансов на победу, и все таки он победил. Он завалил Росса на лопатки, превратил стальные руки в тросы , обмотал запястья поверженного атлета и закрепил за колонны. Росса растянуло в метре над землей.   
\- Ну, давай! - рявкнул он. - Разорви меня на части!   
Тристан почесал затылок. Прислушался к своему сердцу? Восстанавливая дыхание после схватки, он залюбовался, лоснящимся от пота телом врага. Вывернутые плечи бугрились мышцами. Натянутые сухожилия. В голове Тристана зазвенел не прошенный вопрос- а как выглядит Росс на самом деле?  
\- Блядь, да ты не знаешь, что делать? - рассмеялся Росс.  
Тристан слабо смазал ему по лицу. Голова плюшевой игрушки откинулась назад, тело изогнулось дугой.   
\- Я подскажу тебе, - прошипел Росс сплевывая кровь. - Сними с меня кожу.  
\- Псих, - прошептал Тристан и затаил дыхание обдумывая предложение.  
Ноющее любопытство и страх сражались в его душе. Попробовать? Отважиться? Вызов в разы круче тривиального вызова на бой.  
\- Кишка тонка? - подначивал его Росс.   
Тристан нерешительно приблизился. Провел стальной ладонью вдоль его бедра. Росс усмехнулся. И эта насмешка стала для Тристана сигналом, он превратил пальцы в ножи и пустил лезвия вокруг живота жертвы. Росс закричал, раскачиваясь в путах. Сталь Тристана пожелтела от крови. Тонкие полоски содранной кожи лентами протянулись от Росса к земле.   
\- Нравится? - просипел Росс и захлебнулся кашлем.  
\- Это всего лишь игра, - сказал себе Тристан.  
Его кровь закипела от волнения. Он никогда не думал, что посмеет сотворить такое... Он никогда не фантазировал о том, чтобы сделать с кем-то то, что он сделал с Россом.... Он заигрался...  
%%%%  
Джаред открыл глаза. По потолку гуляли тени. По подоконнику тарабанил дождь. Мигали лампочки компьютеров и шумели вентиляторы. Он лежал на полу и представлял как где-то далеко за сотни, а может тысячи километров от него пробуждается Росс. Зудит ли его кожа под костюмом, как у Джареда? Как зовут его на самом деле?   
Джаред оттолкнулся от пола, водрузил костюм на вешалку, прошлепал в душ. Ему хотелось летать. Чувство победы окрыляло, казалось шагни Джаред в окно, он полетит. И правда, что стоит победить закон всемирного тяготения, тому, кто нарушил законы цивилизованного мира? Сегодня Джаред воспарил над правилами и законами — сделал невозможное, небывалое. Насладился жестокой победой и не испытал стыда! Только любопытство. Жизнь игра? Джаред знал точно он никогда раньше так не развлекался. Ему не приходилось одновременно испытывать страх и желание, опасность и вседозволенность.  
Джаред запустил рабочую платформу. Черные графики и зеленые свечи- новый рисунок на небе Валгаллы? Прямоугольники свечей виделись ему дверьми. Белые прямоугольники символизированные закрытые перед ним двери и утраченные возможности, а вовсе не нисходящий тренд на рынке. Сосредоточиться удалось с трудом. Анализ не клеился, цифры не запоминались. Джаред пробежал глазами по ленте новостей.   
Не заметно для самого себя, переключился с экономического вестника на каталог происшествий. Запоем он читал про теракты и диверсии, про несчастные случаи и нарушения порядка. За каждым случаем ему чудились действия таинственных святых. Он испытывал тот же страх и любопытство, которые испытывал стоя в центре арены над распятым Россом. Отважиться? Стоит попробовать? Как люди переходят эту грань? Нет, это слишком. Может сердца Джареда и просит действий. Но он не готов пустить мир порядка и гуманных ценностей под откос. Свобода и-реальности заманчива, но... Джаред не станет разрушать свою спокойную жизнь. Он не собирается ничем жертвовать.   
Через три часа он лег спать. Сон подхватил его, как только Джаред закутался в одеяло. Ему снилась Вальгалла и человек, которого он никогда в жизни не видел....  
%%%%%  
\- Двое против троих — это твоя замечательная идея? - спросил Тристан.  
Росс стал похож на чудовище. На мертвеца из фильма ужасов, без кожи, с выставленными напоказ переплетения розовых мышц и сетками синих вен. Первый взгляд на это ходячее месиво из мяса и костей внушал отвращение и страх. Тристан наслаждался мазохизмом заставляя себя снова и снова рассматривать своего спутника. Когда Тристан привык к его ужасной наружности, он задумался о том, что творится в голове человека, который выбирает себе столь отпугивающий образ. Неужели все от пустого желания удивить ?  
Сам Тристан опять напялил костюм железного дровосека — стальные конечности и человеческий корпус.   
\- Трусишь? - с вызовом спросил Росс.  
Тристан лишь отмахнулся от него — хватит, не маленький, на слабо меня больше не разведешь. Он и сам не знал зачем спорит и в чем сомневается. Да и сомнением его реакцию на предложение Росса выйти в другую игровую зону и драться в команде назвать было нельзя. Он ведь пошел за Россом, а значит принял приглашение. Вот только переход из Вальгаллы в Карфаген по пустынным холмам поросшим жухлой травой, разжег в Тристане желание поговорить. А о чем еще он мог поговорить с Россом, как не об условиях новой схватки? Конечно, быстрее и удобнее было переместиться в Карфаген нажатием кнопки на костюме. Но Тристан был с Россом. И их поход был частью игры.  
\- Что ты думаешь про святых? - спросил Тристан.  
\- Воображают из себя чет знает что, - пожал плечами Росс. - Но идея совместить два мира в принципе хорошая.  
В траве зашуршала ящерка. Тристан раздавил ее стальной ногой. Почему-то когда Росс небрежно назвал идею соединить два мира хорошей, Тристан и сам в это поверил. Может все дело в том, кто и как тебе об этом говорит? Так устроен человек — слова незнакомцев воспринимает в штыки, и слепо верит тем, кого уважает. Верит ли Тристан Россу? Верит, если идет за ним.   
\- Я и сам иногда подумывал, чтобы что-то натворить... там, - признался Росс.   
\- И что бы ты сделал?  
Зомби перед ним развернулся и уродливое лицо исказила страшная улыбка.  
\- Может взорвал бы что-то... - он подкинул руки вверх изображая воображаемый взрыв. - Например электростанцию.... Или телевышку... А еще лучше фабрику, где производят Тендо...  
Тристан рассмеялся. Как обычно Росс из кожи вон лез, хвастая сумасшедшими идеями, под стать всем его выходкам. Тревога кольнула внутри — почему Тристан сошелся в и-реальности ближе всех с Россом? Не потому ли, что тот угадывал его тайные желания? Какие идеи бродят в головах других игроков? Может Росс вовсе не образец безумия? Что если настоящих безумцев и-реальности он еще не встречал? Вспомнились новости, сообщение о терактах в школах и в метро. Пожалуйста, взмолился мысленно Тристан пусть святые не имеют к этому отношения. Пусть и-реальность останется чиста, не будет замешена в бойне. Я не хочу быть частью настоящей войны, частью кровавой распри. На деле я никому не желаю зла. Неужели за то, что я наслаждаюсь свободой и-реальности, я должен отвечать за ужасные поступки других игроков?   
\- Росс, - Тристан заговорил чтобы распутать клубок печальных мыслей. - Мы разве не должны обсудить стратегию, выработать совместный план действий перед схваткой....  
Росс отрицательно мотнул головой.  
\- Все просто. Ты должен меня во всем слушаться, - сказал он и щелкнул пальцами.  
Тристан замер не в силах совершить шаг. Словно его механические конечности в миг отказались ему служить. Стальные ноги разъехались в стороны, опрокидывая его на землю. Руки, повинуясь чужой воле вздернулись над головой. Медленными ровными движениями Тристан напоминал робота на дистанционном управлении. Он вскинул голову, не механические части тела по прежнему слушались его, и увидел в руках Росса пульт. Магниты! Вывернутые руки и ноги как стрелки компаса указывали на четыре черных камня.  
\- Ну и что ты задумал?   
\- Тебе понравится, - улыбнулся Росс своей ужасной улыбкой и расстегнул штаны.  
Тристан с интересом уставился на его пах. Там где ожидал увидеть очередное уродство, с Росса станется и здесь проявить оригинальность, рассмотрел нормальный без изысков человеческий пенис. Все как у людей? Когда дело касалось Росса, Тристан не верил в простоту.   
\- Ну и что за хрень у тебя в голове? - фыркнул он, наблюдая как Росс массирует свое достоинство. - Давно в порно рай не заглядывал?  
\- Зачем мне куклы, когда у меня есть ты ? -сквозь зубы прошипел Росс.   
Его плоть напряглась, кожица на поднявшемся члене натянулась и покраснела. Росс шумно вздохнул и присел между ног Тристана.   
\- Больной извращенец.... - Тристан не сдержал смех.   
Уж не первый ли это сигнал подкатывающейся истерики? Страшного вида зомби надрачивает свой член в опасной близости от промежности Тристана, чем не повод для паники? Это всего лишь игра сказали хором его любопытство и страх.  
\- Спорим тебя еще никто не трахал в и-реальности?   
\- Меня и в жизни никто.... - Тристан осекся, Росс срезал с него одежду ногтем -ножом.  
Тристан задрожал когда чужая рука сжала его яички. Чертов Тендо — здесь ты вряд ли захочешь меня защищать. Достоверность сексуальных переживаний предмет особой гордости разработчиков костюма. О сексе в и-реальности пели песни и слагали стихи. Тристан и сам несколько раз заглядывал в порно- рай, имел красавиц, и однажды соблазнился русалкой. Вот только то, что происходило сейчас явно не входило в список его желаний....  
Несмотря на испуг и все внутренние стопы, член Тристана затвердел под рукой без кожи. Ему даже показалось что прикосновения оголенных мышц были мокрыми, словно пот и кровь перемешались, образуя защитный слой , заменяя собой кожу.   
\- Только держи от меня подальше свои ножи.... - выдохнул Тристан. Собственный голос напугал его дерганным и неровным звучанием.  
Росс, сосредоточенно кивнул и подполз к нему вплотную. Их бедра соприкоснулись. Росс отпустил тянущийся за удовольствием возбужденный конец Тристана и склонив голову рассмотрел его промежность. Смял и развел ягодицы. Нарочито медленно, вдумчиво заскользил пальцем по расселине. Тристан ощутил укол стыда и злости, почувствовав давление на свой анус. Какого хера, запаниковал в нем здравый смысл. Я связан, чудовище толкает пальцы в мой задний проход... Как можно сохранять спокойствие? Разве это не слишком для человека?  
Росс старательно завозил в нем двумя пальцами.  
Тристан взвыл. Не будь он беспомощен, полностью обездвижен, он давно бы ударил нахала.  
Никогда бы не согласился на дурацкий эксперимент? Страх и любопытство внутри него заставили Тристана вскинуться, вытянуть шею и посмотреть туда где под его возбужденным членом и под поджатыми яйцами хозяйничала чужая рука. Ладно, допустим он такой же сумасшедший, как Росс... И до сих пор наслаждался поединками с ним... Но это.... Тристан заскулил, когда Росс добавил еще два пальца и начал трахать его раскрытой ладонью. Это чересчур даже для его жажды новизны. Это унизительно. Росс снова обвил пальцами конец Тристана.   
\- В следующий раз я тебя..... - выдавил Тристан между рваными вдохами.  
\- Договорились, - просипел в ответ Росс.  
Его дыхание было похоже на дыхание бегуна марафонца, когда он вошел в Тристана. От чувства наполненности и сдавленности у Тристана слезы навернулись на глаза. Он не стал их смаргивать боясь хоть на миг упустить из поля видимости раскачивающегося над ним монстра. Движение сперва медленные и осторожные, вылились в волну лихорадочный быстрых толчков — ударов. Они словно снова оказались на арене и опять Росс лупил Тристана, только теперь эта арена находилась... в заднице? Тристан растянул искусанные губы в улыбке. Ага, воистину перешли в новую игровую зону... Теперь схватка разгоралась в его теле, грозя спалить изнутри.   
Дрожа от возбуждения, Росс навалился на него, остервенело наращивая темп. Чем быстрей он двигал бедрами, тем более неуклюжими становились движения его руки тискающей член Тристана. Под конец он и вовсе сбился, вдавив кулак в яйца Тристана.   
\- У меня сюрприз для тебя, - прошептал Росс на ухо Тристану и тот кончил от этого обещания.  
Росс излился вслед за ним и внутренности Тристана обдало жжением, словно на слизистую попал песок. Словно что ему сделали клизму из горячей воды. А затем вода начала закипать. Тристан заорал, чувствуя как плавятся стенки кишечника. Кислота...Расплавленное железо... какую дрянь еще он придумал?  
%%%  
Рабочие дни были похожи один на другой. Джаред никак не мог отделаться от чувства постоянной, не проходящей усталости. Все силы уходили на борьбу с желанием сбежать от скуки в и- реальности. Но привитое с детства чувство ответственности не позволило бросить незавершенные дела. Дождись выходных, утешал он себя, и слушал радио. Радио стало для него постоянным фоном. Чтобы он ни делал все происходило под бубнеж дикторов новостей. Джаред научился различать голоса и запомнил их имена.   
Девушка курьер, приносившая еду, с каждым днем улыбалась ему все шире и шире. Иногда заглядывала в комнату, через его плечо. А в пятницу и вовсе поросилась внутрь, тараторя что-то про поломанную машину и необходимость вызвать помощь.   
Джаред залюбовался солнечными зайчиками, танцевавшими в ее черных волосах. Он сам не заметил, когда созерцание переросло в желание потрогать. Девушка отложила телефонную трубку, и Джаред подцепил пальцами прядь ее волос. Запахло улицей, пылью и дождем. Джаред постарался вспомнить когда он последний раз гулял по городу. Никуда не спешил, не летел на встречу, а просто дышал свежим воздухом. Поймал себя на том, что после окончания университета у него было слишком мало свободного времени, чтобы отвлекаться на такие простые вещи.  
Девушке его интерес польстил, она одобрила Джареда улыбкой, позволила поцеловать свою шею. Он разрешил ей осмотреть костюм. Она была веселой, открытой, и любопытной. Джаред предложил ей примерить Тендо. Девчонка без стеснения скинула одежду. Эластичная ткань ловко подстроилась под маленькое худощавое тело.  
-Ух ты, - восхитилась девица, рассматривая свои руки завернутые в мерцающую броню. - Не то чтобы я хотела туда отправиться....  
\- Почему нет?  
Она рассмеялась.  
\- Мне еще мои мозги дороги. Однажды я встречалась с одним парнем. Красавец спортсмен.... а потом подсел на эту виртуальную хрень и сиганул с балкона пятого этажа головой вниз.   
\- Мне очень жаль, - посочувствовал Джаред.  
Девушка прильнула к нему.  
\- Не стоит. Это было давно.  
Ее губы были сладкими. Тело мягким и теплым.   
\- Ты все время слушаешь радио? Нельзя выключить не на долго?  
Джаред отрицательно мотнул головой, освобождая ее от костюма.   
Она смеялась над его голодом. Обнимала его руками и ногами. Ей понравилось то, что он долго не мог кончить. Они развалились посреди комнаты на полу. Устроив голову на его груди девушка ворковала про приближающийся новый год, открытие крупного торгового центра. Ей вторил голос диктора новостей, сообщая о крушении поезда, пробках на дорогах, нападении скинхедов на старика еврея в метро.... Пожалуйста, по обыкновению подумал Джаред, пусть эта грязь не будет связанна с и-реальностью. Диктор заговорил о попытке поджога фабрики по производству Тендо в Атланте. Огонь испортил склад, но не добрался до основных помещений. Поджигатель был задержан охраной. Он действовал один. После стычки с охраной хулиган доставлен в центральную клинику с переломами ребер. Поджигателя звали Дженсен Росс Эклз.   
Атланта. На другом конце страны. Тот ли это сигнал, которого Джаред ждал? Не зная ответа, он заказал билет на самолет. В небе просмотрел подробности происшествия. Выудил из интернета фото хулигана.   
Разглядывая симпатичное лицо парня на мониторе, Джаред посмеялся над собой. Ему показалось, что он сходит с ума. Ему достаточно просто услышать знакомое имя по радио, чтобы все бросить и сорваться с места? Он не сожалел о деньгах потраченных на авиабилет. Он жалел самого себя. Казалось, что он ведет себя как пресловутый дружок его случайной любовницы? Тот шагнул с балкона, Джаред же мчится на другой конец страны.... и-реальность отравила сознание обоих....  
Сиденья в такси были потертыми. Скверно говорящий по английски водитель путал улицы и дважды завозил Джареда в тупики.   
Яркое освещение больничного холла контрастировало с сумерками на улице. Джаред протер слезящиеся глаза, и выяснил у медсестры все, что хотел знать.  
Проехал на лифте на второй этаж. Расшаркался с сиделкой у входа в травматологию. Вымученно улыбнулся мальчишке со сломанной рукой у автомата с напитками. Почему бы и нет, подумал он присматриваясь к ассортименту. В горле пересохло, живот крутило то ли от волнения то ли от голода. Джаред поймал бутылку колы, отвинтил крышечку и приник губами к холодному стеклу.   
Что я творю, спросил себя Джаред и толкнул дверь палаты.   
Дженсен Росс Эклз, погребенный под белыми больничными простынями, зло уставился на вошедшего. Бледное лицо с огромным синяком на лбу мало напоминало красавца с фотографии, которую Джаред отыскал в интернете. Еще меньше слабый и раненный парень походил на наглого воина и-реальности.   
\- Что тебе нужно? - спросил Дженсен Росс Эклз.  
Командные нотки в его голосе заставили Джареда ответить:  
\- Почему ты не взорвал электростанцию или телевышку?  
\- Тристан? - Росс резко сел на кровати.   
В глазах парня отразилось сомнение. Подозрение? Джаред сам не верил, что человек из плоти и крови перед ним.... Кто? Его виртуальный друг? Враг? Росс щеголял мощным телом минотавра, когда обставил Джареда на Эвересте. Без вопросов и удивления Джаред вышел на арену против тигра. Джаред пошел за ним в степь, когда Росс прикинулся зомби. Джаред сам сдирал с него кожу в и-реальности. Так почему теперь так трудно поверить, что этот парень тот, кто бросал ему вызов в и-реальности?  
\- Я хочу дотронуться до тебя, - решился, наконец, Джаред.  
\- Имеешь право, - криво усмехнулся Росс.  
Джаред шагнул к кровати и положил ладонь на его макушку. Большим пальцем надавил на синяк на лбу, словно проверяя настоящий он или нарисованный. Росс скривился, но не отстранился. Разглядывая его сверху, Джаред провел рукой по его затылку, скользнул по уху и сомкнул пальцы на его горле. Джаред никогда не был агрессивен, ни разу ни с кем не обходился так грубо. Но ведь это был Росс.... А значит, Джаред мог позволить себе все...... Между ними не могло быть запретов...   
\- Трусишь? - спросил Росс.  
Грани между реальностями стерлись, Тристан вдавил Росса в подушку и устроился на нем верхом, не заботясь о его сломанных ребрах. Свято веруя в то, что Росс сильный, как в и-реальности выдержит все что угодно. Он провел рукой по лицу парня под собой, признавая, что новый облик Росса нравится ему все больше и больше, вытесняет память о прошлых воплощениях друга-врага.  
Нужно было действовать, закрепить за собой право сильного, и Джаред растерялся. Ничего стоящего в голову не приходило. Пальцы левой руки впились в бутылку колы. Джаред откинул крышку, сделал большой глоток и выплюнул пенящуюся жидкость в лицо Росса, желая окончательно и бесповоротно склеить обе реальности. Росс фыркнул от неожиданности. Повернул голову в сторону, силясь кое-как вытереть лицо об подушку. Его руки остались лежать вдоль тела, он не пытался скинуть с себя Джареда,предоставляя тому полную свободу действий. Джаред выплеснул остатки колы на пол, задумчиво покрутил бутылку в руке.   
\- Тебе понравится, - сказал он.   
Он подумывал о том, чтобы оттрахать Росса пустой бутылкой. Представлял как это красивое тело будет извиваться под его руками. Джареду хотелось чтобы вызов пропал из его голоса, хотелось заставить его стонать и просить о пощаде. Джаред подвинулся и почувствовал под собой стояк Росса. Словно проверяя позволит ли Росс сделать с ним, то что Джаред задумал, он сместился в сторону, скинул с раненного одеяло и горлышком бутылки пощекотал его живот. Через одежду хлопнул по яйцам. Росс не посмел пошевелиться, вперив в экспериментатора немигающий взгляд. Джареда окатило горячей волной — он позволит. Росс позволит Джареду все.... Для него это еще одна игра, новый вызов.   
Только Джаред вдруг понял, что ему не хочется испытывать Росса. Больше хочется проверить самого себя. Иначе зачем он пролетел тысячу километров в поисках человека из другого мира? Это его испытание. Росс опять бросил ему вызов, подпалив проклятую фабрику.   
\- Дженсен Росс Эклз, - сказал Джаред, смакуя незнакомое имя.  
Джаред на деле никогда не был с мужчинами и стаскивая пижаму с Дженсена испытывал знакомые страх и любопытство. Осмелюсь ли?   
Джаред подался вперед и лизнул головку напряженного члена. Заглотнул целиком, пьянея от новизны ощущений и проваливаясь в и-реальность.


End file.
